


The Bigger Picture

by Arnie



Category: Garrison's Gorillas
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, Mission Fic, Original Character(s), World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 13:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13459422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arnie/pseuds/Arnie
Summary: Just before Christmas, the guys are sent on a mission to rescue a German scientist and his Jewish wife.





	The Bigger Picture

Casino sighed contentedly as he lay on his bed listening to the radio playing a Christmas song. It was the twenty third of December, and they were in the Mansion with no mission in sight. Life didn't get much better than this.

"'Ere, what do yer reckon yer Mum's doin' now?" Goniff asked, the grin on his face obvious as he watched Casino's foot tap in time to the beat.

"Bakin'. And worrying that she'll run out of food." Especially as this year would be a bigger celebration than usual - it wasn't every Christmas that was a baby's first Christmas.

"Baking?" Chief questioned, looking up from a chess puzzle with a frown in his eyes. "Already?"

"Yeah." Casino grinned, his delight in his new niece taking a back seat as his memories recreated the Christmasses of his childhood. "She'll be bakin' cakes, an' cookies, an' anything else she can think of, depending on what rations she's got to hand." He saw the sympathetic grimace on Goniff's face - who'd've thought there'd be rationing going on back home too? Letting it go, he thought back to his childhood, and his grin widened as he remembered being dragooned into helping with the baking - not that he'd resisted much with the lure of licking out the bowl later.

The slam of a car door yanked Casino back to the present, and he sat up as Chief moved to the window, his frown deepening.

"It's the Warden," Chief told them. "With that look on his face. And that briefcase in his hand."

Casino reached out and turned off the radio with a resolute snap of the dial. It looked like Christmas was over for them before it had even begun.

As soon as Garrison's briefcase was on the table, Chief spoke up. "Another mission, right, Warden?"

"You got it, Chief!"

"Aww, Warden, it's Christmas!" Goniff protested.

"And we've got a mission. Gather 'round!"

Judging from his tone that protests were no good, Casino kept quiet and followed the other cons as they reluctantly moved to the table to accept the photographs the Warden passed around.

"Professor August Grunewald. A scientist."

Casino passed on the photo without comment but he saw Actor's eyebrows rise. Obviously, he'd heard of him. The next photo, one of the professor's wife, was different, and Casino whistled softly as he gazed at the pretty dark-haired girl. What a looker!

"Until now, Intelligence has had no idea of where Professor Grunewald was. He and his wife were in Germany when the borders were closed, but that was the last we heard of him. We believe his loyalty to Germany blinded him to what was going on until it was too late."

"So he wants to defect and we get to pick him up, right?" Casino asked, not saying the rest of what he was thinking.

"Almost, Casino. We believe he'll be willing to defect to save his wife."

Casino frowned, his eyes on the photo as he abandoned his train of thought about high up scientists and the cakewalks they got. "Save her how?" What the hell could anyone have against her?

"She's Jewish," the Warden said quietly. There was silence for a moment, then he continued, "From what the French Resistance were able to tell us, they managed to get to France but never made it out. He and his wife have been in hiding until last night. They were picked up near Liege."

More photographs followed those of the couple, this time of a railway station.

"Frau Grunewald is being sent to Germany by train; you can guess her destination. Professor Grunewald is being held at the local Kommandant's house until he's moved to a laboratory facility. If he works for them, she'll stay alive."

Actor dropped the photograph of the arrogant-looking Kommandant in front of Casino. "And he believes them?"

"He doesn't dare not believe them. The plan is that we save Frau Grunewald and then rescue her husband. He won't leave without her."

"So when do we go?" Casino asked, refusing to look back at the photograph of the doomed woman.

"In one hour. The sooner we're there, the better chance we have of saving them."

~'~

The flight over was cold and noisy. It was a relief to them all when the signal came to jump. Walking warmed you, while sitting, still and frozen, in a rackety aeroplane was practically unbearable in the colder months.

Garrison landed and rolled with ease, the snow crunching beneath him. He came to his feet in one fluid motion and began to gather up his 'chute, his eyes scanning the moonlit field for anyone other than his team members. He saw no one except his men, and a minute later they were heading for the gate, their parachutes safely gathered up in their arms.

There was a brief halt as they stashed the parachutes out of sight, then they moved on to the darker safety of the nearby woods.

"How far are we from Liege?" Actor asked, his breath frosting in the icy air.

Garrison's torch moved over the map in his hand. "About seven miles," he told them. "We'd better get moving."

Sending Chief up front on point, Garrison fell into step beside Actor.

"And what do we do when we get to Liege?" Actor asked quietly.

Garrison hid a smile. Actor always preferred to know his plans well in advance, undoubtedly so he could spot any weaknesses or flaws, and adjust his act accordingly. "We rescue Frau Grunewald," he told the conman with a straight face.

Actor's smile flashed out for a second, acknowledging the teasing, then he waited silently.

The Warden relented, and told him the rest. "According to the local Resistance, Frau Grunewald's escort is an SS officer, Major Beich. The train they're travelling on is also carrying troops. The Resistance is planning on blowing up the train so we have to get on the train, then off with Frau Grunewald at the next station."

"And just how do we do that?"

Garrison turned at the sound of Casino's voice. "There are troops on the train, Casino. And who's going to notice five more?"

~'~

August Grunewald took a deep breath, his hand holding Veronika's tightly as he gazed at the SS officer facing them. If there had been any way he could have prevented this, any way he could have got her to safety, even if it meant his death, he would have done it. Now it was too late. He'd seen Jews moved 'for their own safety', and believed that his position in the scientific community could keep his wife safe. It was only when it had been forced upon him that no Jew was safe that he had acted. And he had acted too late. He stared at the polite officer, knowing full well that that thin layer of civility hid an implacable hatred for his wife and her race. All he could do was hope that his work, his mind, was enough to save her life. Assuming that they weren't lying to him and would kill her as soon as she arrived at the camp.

Major Beich interrupted his thoughts. "Do not worry, Herr Professor," he said smilingly, his eyes filled with hatred as he stared at them, "Belsen is a work camp. I know what the Allied propaganda says but I assure you, the Jews who go there are well treated. And Frau Professor Grunewald," he added, "will be well taken care of."

Veronika's hand tightened in his, betraying her fear, though her face and voice were calm. "I do not doubt that, Herr Major," she replied, and August noticed the flicker of the officer's eyelids as she dared to speak to him. "I'm sure my husband trusts you implicitly."

The major bowed slightly again, his jaw rigid, before turning towards the door. "Your own escort will be here shortly, Herr Professor. I trust you will have a good journey. Frau Professor."

Quietly, she turned towards the door, but her husband held her back for one precious moment.

His hands raised hers to his lips and he kissed them with all the desperation he felt but could not show. His eyes met hers over the top of them, his voice, quiet and determined, pitched for her ears alone. "I will find you." He could not destroy whatever hope she had left that this was a genuine offer, and, if the Nazis killed his wife, he would never rest until he had destroyed those responsible.

A smile trembled on her lips, showing that she had heard him, but she remained silent. August was glad; he did not want the last word he heard from his wife to be goodbye.

"Frau Professor Grunewald." The major's voice was cold and insistent.

Their time was up. With her head held high, Veronika stepped calmly out of the door and, August was convinced, out of his life. There was the sound of car doors slamming, and then the engine revved and he knew she was gone.

"Herr Professor?"

August turned slowly, his mind holding on to every trace of his wife's presence: her scent still lingered in the air, his hands still felt hers.

The Kommandant smiled coldly at him. "Perhaps you would care for some refreshments while you wait?"

~'~

"They're here." Garrison's eyes followed the SS officer and noted which carriage he entered, the woman pushed forcefully in behind him. Turning his eyes away, Garrison glanced at Actor and gave a slight nod. It was time to move.

Stepping out of the shadows, Actor paused to adjust his cuffs, then strode to the carriage nearest the one they wanted. Hurriedly, Casino stepped forward and opened the door for him, then stepped back to allow his apparent superiors room to enter the carriage and claim their seats. Once the two officers were in, the three soldiers followed with more haste than grace as a whistle announced the train's imminent departure.

~'~

Major Beich took his seat and smiled as his aide gave the woman a shove that sent her to her knees on the floor of the carriage. "Careful, mein Frau," Beich told her, his voice dripping disdain. "We don't want you to get hurt."

She didn't answer, merely getting up, taking her seat, and smoothing her skirts around her legs.

He ground his teeth. Whatever it took, he would break this Jew before they reached Belsen. Glancing at his aide, he could see the same hatred for the woman's existence mirrored in Wirtz's eyes.

The whistle blew and Wirtz turned his head slightly, then turned back to face forward. As his gaze lingered on the woman's legs, the major smiled. Perhaps it was time to show the Jew her place. Reaching for his cigarette case, he waited as Wirtz lit his cigarette for him, then allowed his smile to widen. "Wirtz, you must be very bored on this train journey," he commented casually.

The shock that crossed Wirtz's face pleased him. As did the stammered denial that began.

Holding up one hand he silenced his sycophant easily. "I only meant, my dear Wirtz, that you might like to...entertain yourself while I take a stroll along the train." His gaze flickered to the woman in the corner, and he noted with distinct pleasure that a hint of uneasiness had settled on her face. "Take your time, Herr Leutnant," he recommended. "Some things are not to be rushed." With a sneering mockery of politeness he inclined his head, "Mein Frau," then he rose and left the carriage, letting the door slide shut behind him.

~'~

Craig just had a chance to hiss a warning to his team as the SS officer opened the door of their carriage and stepped inside. Hastily, they stood.

He waved them back to their seats and took the last seat opposite Chief with every evidence of pleasure as muffled sounds reached them from the next carriage. Catching Actor's frown, Craig stood as his conman replied to Beich's small talk, agreeing that yes, it was a beautiful day, then he murmured an excuse and left the carriage.

The door slid the shut behind him and he moved out of sight to look through the corridor window into the next carriage. Frau Grunewald was still fighting for her honour, and the junior-ranking SS officer seemed fully occupied with trying to subdue her. Furiously, Craig shoved the corridor door open, grabbed the would-be rapist by his collar and belt, yanked him away from the woman and slammed him into the train door.

Leaning into the aide's back, Craig hissed, "This is where you get off." He pulled the man back, flung open the train door and threw him out. The train coming from the opposite direction taught the aide a lesson in good manners that he never had the chance to forget.

~'~

In the next carriage, Major Beich leapt to his feet. He wasn't entirely sure what had happened, but he was convinced he had just seen his aide fall from the train. It was impossible that the Jew had managed to overpower Wirtz, and he remembered the officer who had just left. His hand reached for his gun but the soldier opposite him was quicker than he, and Beich stumbled back as he felt a blow to his chest.

Looking down, he couldn't believe the evidence of his own eyes as he stared at the bloodstain that was spreading across his chest. Falling back into his seat he was aware of the dark soldier opposite him, a knife clenched in one hand. He coughed weakly, spitting blood down his chin and his eyes moved around the carriage, not really seeing his enemy, as his vision grew dark.

~'~

Veronika shrank back as the furious officer turned to her, that tight, angry look still on his face, though she couldn't think why he was so angry. Unless he thought that an SS officer should be above raping a Jew? To her surprise, she realised he was speaking to her - politely.

"Frau Grunewald?"

She nodded, hardly daring to speak as she waited for him to explode with fury.

He sat down opposite her, making no attempt to touch her, and a reassuring look settled on his face. "My name is Lieutenant Garrison," he told her in fluent German. "I'm from Allied Intelligence. I've been sent to rescue you and your husband."

"M-my husband?" She blinked at him, trying to comprehend his words. "You...you have him?"

He shook his head. "Not yet. Our orders were to rescue you first."

There was that word again: rescue. Could it be true? The noise of the door sliding back made her shudder with fright and she clutched at her torn blouse as more men came in.

"Relax," the officer told her, "they're with me. Where's the major?" he added in English, standing up and turning to face them.

One of the men shrugged. "We stashed him under the seat."

Veronika frowned, unsure of the meaning of the word 'stashed'. She understood most of the words, though the accent was strange to hear.

The officer - Garrison, Veronika reminded herself - nodded. "All right. Sit down. As soon as we reach the next station we leave. Frau Grunewald," he turned to face her and continued in German, "when we get off the train we'll pretend to be your escorts. Once we're away from the train station we'll meet up with the local Resistance."

She nodded stiffly, and tried to calm her breathing. Whether these men were telling the truth or not, her position was better than the one she'd had a few moments ago. Her eyes moved from man to man as they sat around her, Garrison himself remaining at the door on look out. None of them made any quick movement towards her, or stared at her with that hard hatred deep within their eyes. Instead, what looks she noticed seemed to be comprised of concern.

"'Ere, Warden. We're almost there."

Veronika's surprise at the extremely different accent disappeared as she realised what he'd said. Her breath caught in her throat as her panic threatened to overwhelm her. They were going to be caught, she knew it. She clenched her jaw to stop her teeth from chattering, and chided herself; these men could not afford to be caught, even less than she could. She knew that, but her panic remained.

"Frau Grunewald?"

She raised her eyes to meet the gaze of the tall man who had sat opposite her, his hazel eyes kind as he smiled at her. "Do you understand English?" She managed to nod, one part of her mind vaguely noticing the Italian accent he bore, then she hurriedly rose to her feet as the train began to slow and the men stood to leave. A gasp escaped her as the tall man who'd spoken to her grasped her arm, his fingers firmly in place, holding her near him.

He smiled reassuringly. "Just stay close to me," he told her.

Nodding, she realised dimly that it was part of the act. Instead of Major Beich and Wirtz, these men...these Americans...were supposed to be her escort.

~'~

Casino opened the door and jumped down, holding the door open for the others. Garrison was out next, followed by Goniff and Actor, his hand wrapped firmly around Frau Grunewald's upper arm, came next. To any onlookers, it must have looked as though he was half dragging the petrified woman whose arm he held tightly, but Frau Grunewald offered no resistance and followed blindly where he led. Turning his attention back to the situation in hand, Actor caught the sound of Chief's feet hitting the platform, then the door slammed shut and they moved off down the platform.

Stalking along behind Garrison, Actor held his head high as his manner sneered at the French peasants who were dirt beneath his Teutonic feet but, privately, Actor was thinking that Frau Grunewald's look of terror was not out of place, though he wished, for her sake, that her fear was assumed, rather than truly felt.

As they neared the exit, a poorly dressed townsman straightened his red scarf with a jerk, then walked off ahead of them. If he was trying to avoid the group of soldiers and their prisoner, his luck was out as the Warden followed him, the Gorillas following the pair of them, out of the exit and across the road. Once there, the red-scarfed man paused and spat at the wheels of an armoured car that was parked by the kerb, but for once his impudence went unpunished as he moved on alone and unchecked.

Actor was not surprised when Garrison made straight for that car, nor was he surprised to see that the keys were in the ignition though he noticed Chief's start of surprise before his hand reached to turn the engine on.

"Where to, Warden?"

"Just follow the van, Chief."

The van in question was being driven by the unlucky townsman with a red scarf, who apparently failed to notice the carful of German soldiers behind him as he drove out of the town. Fairly soon, they reached a rather ramshackle farm that gave the impression it hadn't been productive in a long time; the gate was hanging crookedly from its hinges, while the barn seemed to have lost most of its roof and at least part of one wall.

The van pulled up inside the barn with the armoured car behind it. The doors to the barn swung shut behind them, and the Warden opened the car door and stepped out first.

"Garrison?"

He nodded at their red scarfed friend. "Dupont?"

"Mais oui." A smile crept across the Frenchman's face. "I think you must be mad, my friend. You kidnapped the professor's wife in front of the whole station!"

Garrison grinned in response. "The con worked. That's all that matters."

"It is to be hoped that you can get the professor as easily," Dupont commented.

As he made his way to the back of his van, opened it and pulled out a large sack, Actor helped Frau Grunewald out of the car, noting with concern that she seemed rather shaky, though he wasn't surprised. Fervently, he hoped that her self control would hold up; a lady in hysterics was usually noisy, and they couldn't afford to draw attention to themselves. He escorted her to a bale of hay and let her take a seat, then turned his attention back to Dupont.

"There are also clothes for the lady to change into. It will be safer for her, also."

Garrison's hand delved into the sack and brought out an SS officer's jacket which he tossed to Chief with a grin.

Dupont grinned at them in reply. "The previous owner no longer needed it," he told them, his tone heavy with meaning. He held his hand out to Garrison. "Good luck, my friend." His hand was shaken, and he left, waving his hand to the others as he went.

As Casino pulled the barn door shut behind the van, the Warden began to distribute the clothing. Dupont had done well - there were SS uniforms for all five of them, plus a set of peasant clothing for Frau Grunewald.

The largest uniform was handed to Actor who took it with a grimace. While the previous owner had, fortunately, been a tall man, he'd obviously been heavier than Actor, who decided to put the belt on its tightest fastening. God help them all if his trousers fell down in the middle of the escape.

The women's clothing was handed over to Frau Grunewald, the Warden obviously being careful not to spook her. "If you'll go up there, Frau Grunewald," he told her, indicating the wooden ladder leading to the hayloft, "we'll get changed down here."

She nodded silently, and hurried over to the ladder, clutching the clothes to her. Actor waited until she was out of sight, and her footsteps showed her to be moving across the hayloft away from the ladder and hopefully out of earshot, then asked quietly, "What about Frau Grunewald?"

"She'll stay here with Casino and Goniff," Garrison told them, his voice muffled as he stripped off his Wehrmacht uniform and dressed himself as an SS officer. "We three will go and collect the professor." As he shrugged his jacket into place, he added, "Dupont and his men are setting up a little diversion for the real SS officers."

"What if the professor doesn't believe you?" Chief asked quietly.

"I'll take an item of Frau Grunewald's clothing with us. He'll believe me."

Once they had changed, the five men waited for Frau Grunewald to come back down. However, they waited in vain.

After they'd given her more than enough time to get changed three times over, Garrison approached the ladder. "Frau Grunewald?" There was silence. He exchanged a glance with Actor then headed up the ladder, stopping halfway up.

Actor waited a few moments, then tapped Garrison on the ankle to get his attention.

He looked back down at Actor. "She's crying."

Actor nodded and took a small flask from his pocket before discarding his jacket and hat. "Allow me."

Once Garrison was out of the way, Actor made his way up the ladder and moved across the hayloft to where Frau Grunewald's quiet sobs could be heard.

For such a tall man, Actor could move very quietly when he needed to, and his footsteps were barely audible as he moved towards her. Once he was close enough, he stopped. She'd changed into the peasant clothing, but her blouse was clutched in her hands as she rocked back and forth. "Frau Grunewald."

She looked up at the sound of his quiet voice and held out her blouse to him, tears pouring down her face. Her voice was choked with sobs as she told him, "It's ruined."

Actor nodded. The front of the blouse was half ripped away due to Wirtz's attentions. "Yes, it is." Intuitive as he was, he knew full well that the blouse didn't matter to her, at the moment it was merely a focus for the stress and terror she had undergone in the past months.

He put the blouse to one side as she covered her face with her hands and cried again. Moving closer, he sat beside her. He didn't dare to touch her in case she mistook his comfort for ardour and became hysterical, but his voice was low and offered as much verbal comfort as it could. "But once you and your husband are safe in England, you will have other blouses." He saw her nod her head and continued, still in that gentle voice. "You will be safe there."

"I know!" she wailed.

"Lieutenant Garrison, Chief and I are going to fetch your husband today. We will bring him back safely, and then we will all go to England." Finally, Actor moved a little closer to her. "But for now, Frau Grunewald, I need you to drink a little of this."

"What...what...is it?"

"It's only some brandy. It will help you."

She nodded and accepted the flask he handed her, but it was his hands that guided it to her mouth. She took a gulp, her shoulders still shaking with her emotions, then hiccupped.

"I'm...sorry," she murmured, her sobs finally quieting. "I'm not normally hysterical."

"It was only to be expected, Frau Grunewald. It has been a difficult year."

She half smiled, half sobbed, but allowed him to help her up without a protest. As she turned to gather up the rest of her discarded clothes, Actor picked up her blouse, holding it out of sight behind his back. If nothing else, the torn garment would prove to Professor Grunewald that the Nazis were not to be trusted.

~'~

Casino looked away as Frau Grunewald stepped off the bottom rung and faced them, her face flushed with distress and, he suspected, embarrassment. Although she wasn't that much younger than he, she reminded him of his kid sister, and his anger rose again at the thought of anyone treating Betty the way she'd obviously been treated.

"Frau Grunewald, will you stay here with Casino and Goniff?" the Warden asked. "They'll make sure nothing happens to you."

Casino bit down the urge to agree with a loud, "Hell, yeah, baby!" as he suspected the married woman wouldn't take kindly to the endearment, especially under the circumstances. But his gaze met hers, and he nodded firmly in response to her hesitant, "Yes." There was no way he would let the Krauts get their hands on her again.

"Good."

As she was facing them, Casino knew that she couldn't see the blouse that Actor showed to the Warden, but he guessed that was the garment they'd be showing the lady's husband.

Actor headed towards the doors, the torn blouse tucked out of sight, and the Warden continued, "Chief, you'll drive. Casino, Goniff, if anything happens, head for the woods and stay out of sight until we get back."

"Sure, babe." Once the armoured car was gone, Casino pulled the barn doors to and turned to the nervous lady he was babysitting. "Don't worry about a thing, lady. The Warden'll get your husband okay."

"The - the Warden?" she questioned, her shaky voice revealing her fears.

"That's what we call him," Goniff chipped in, cheerily.

"Oh...I see," she replied, although she clearly didn't.

"Let's play cards," Casino interrupted, before Goniff could explain why they called the Warden 'the Warden'. If Frau Grunewald was nervous now about being left alone with them, Casino could only imagine she'd be even more nervous knowing who and what they were.

Goniff didn't mind, and Frau Grunewald made no objections, so the three of them sat down and Casino and Goniff initiated the lady into the joys of playing poker.

~'~

It wasn't until they were out of the field and on their way back to town, that Actor asked the most important question. "How can we be sure Dupont was successful?" He suspected that the Kommandant might suspect things if two escorts turned up to collect the professor.

Garrison glanced at him, and Actor was reminded, once again, that the American was a fully trained Intelligence officer who was willing to do anything necessary to see to the success of his mission. "We'll be passing their graves."

He was right. They were only part of the way back to town when there was gunfire up ahead. The car swept around the corner just seconds after the last shot sounded, and Actor saw Dupont and his men. As the car neared them, Dupont straightened, then relaxed, giving them a nod before turning back to help his men drag the dead bodies out of sight.

~'~

The sound of the large front door opening brought August back to his surroundings, and he blinked, forcing Veronika's image away from him as he looked blankly around the room where he had been ordered to wait. His guard was already standing, the machine gun cradled in his arms, and August stood, sure that his own escort had finally arrived.

For Veronika's sake, he would do his part in helping a madman and his sadistic minions fight against the Allies.

"Herr Professor Grunewald?"

August blinked again, aware that he'd been distracted once more. "Yes."

"I am Major Furst." The tall, dark haired officer was every inch an SS officer, but the look of hatred that August had come to expect seemed to be missing. "My aide, Leutnant Braun. You will come with us now."

It was not a request.

August gathered up his suit jacket and slipped it on, slowly following the officers out into the wide hall which was the last place he saw Veronika. He barely heard their voices as they bid goodbye to his reluctant host. It was here where she had stood, refusing to show her fear of Beich and his kind. Here, where her hands had clung to his.

"Herr Professor."

The front door was open, a car, its engine idling, waiting for him. A hand grasped his arm and urged him forward, and he went. There was no point in resisting while they held Veronika's life in their cruel hands.

~'~

As Garrison held the door open for Actor, his eyes lingered on Grunewald's face. The man was quiet enough, but God knew how long that would last. Garrison suspected that events had moved too quickly for the professor, and it was only shock and a very valid fear for his wife that was keeping him docile.

Garrison slid into the back seat beside him, and shut the door, keeping any hint from impatience hidden. SS officers did not hurry - they knew the world would wait for them. It wasn't until they were away from the German HQ and speeding along the quiet country road, that Garrison spoke. He had to say the man's name twice to get his attention, but Grunewald finally raised his head and listened.

"My name is Lieutenant Garrison; I'm an Allied Intelligence officer. Your wife is safe."

The dull eyes sharpened rapidly, and Garrison could easily believe he was looking at one of the most intelligent minds in the German scientific community.

"My wife?!"

"She's safe. She's with two of my men who have orders to protect her." Retrieving the blouse from under the driver's seat where it had been safely tucked out of view, Garrison handed it over. "She wasn't hurt, but they betrayed you and her."

"And you will get me and her out of the country if I agree to work for the Allies." The man's hands were shaking as he held the torn garment but his voice was calm.

"My orders are to get you and her out of the country and safely back to England."

"I am no fool, Lieutenant Garrison. My work is the price I must pay for my wife's life and safety. I will pay it." His hands crushed the blouse, hiding the damaged front from sight. "I would rather work for the Allies than for those who create death camps."

~'~

Goniff smiled, and laid down his hand. "Two pair - Jacks an' fours." His smile widened to a grin. "Read 'em an' weep!"

Casino, a look of disgust on his face, threw in his hand. "I mighta guessed you'd win - you've been grinnin' like a Cheshire cat for the past minute and a half."

Smirking at his friend's annoyance, Goniff turned his attention to the lady, who was frowning over her cards. "What 'ave yer got?"

She showed them. "I think three threes are good, yes?"

There was a jeering laugh from Casino. "She beat yer! And there was you thinkin' -" His voice broke off, and he turned his head.

Listening, Goniff caught the sound. "A car!" Leaving the bale of hay which they'd been using as a card table, he ran to the doors and peered out. No armoured car complete with the Warden met his gaze; instead there were two soldiers who appeared to be accompanied by a couple of girls. "We've got company!" he hissed.

"Good or bad?" Casino demanded.

"Couple o' soldiers and their girls."

As Casino swept up the cards and stuffed them into his trouser pocket, Goniff grabbed the sack containing their clothing and glanced through the gap in the back wall of the barn, then he hurriedly shoved the sack out once he knew the coast was clear.

Frau Grunewald's face was white, her teeth biting nervously at her lip, but she approached when he beckoned to her, and followed him through the gap, Casino hot on their heels.

As soon as he was through, Casino straightened, and leaned back slightly, his head turned. He nodded. "The engine's stopped," he murmured quietly.

Goniff pointed to one side where the trees were thick. Casino nodded, and grasped the lady's arm, urging her through the overgrown grass to shelter. Grabbing the sack again, Goniff followed, thinking unloving thoughts about the two soldiers who had disturbed them.

As soon as they were out of sight, Goniff dropped the sack. "'Ere, we'll 'ave to keep an eye out for the Warden and the others. Otherwise they'll drive straight up."

Casino shook his head. "They'll see the car, but getting closer to where they'll turn off would be a good thing." He indicated the barn with a grin. "They might be too busy to notice the engine but I'd sooner not take the risk."

Goniff nodded and hoisted the sack up again. "This thing weighs a bloody ton." His gaze caught that of Frau Grunewald's, amusement suddenly lighting up her eyes. "Uh...sorry." As he scurried off ahead of them, Goniff rolled his eyes. Swearing in front of a lady; his Mum would have had his guts for garters if she'd have heard him.

~'~

Following on behind Goniff, Veronika smiled to herself at the look of dismay that had filled his face. Life had been hard lately, and her future had looked bleak; it felt good to enjoy the sweetness of a moment's humour.

She took a moment to look around, breathing in the cold air that was raising goosebumps on her arms. Perhaps these soldiers would rescue August. Perhaps they would see the New Year in in another country, far from Hitler and the death camps that haunted her dreams.

"You cold?"

Startled, she turned her head, to gaze at Casino. "It is nothing." What was a little cold compared to the horrors her friends and family were undergoing?

"Goniff!"

At the hissed word, the blond turned and looked back, enquiringly.

"Betty -" he broke off, then continued, "the lady's cold. Gimme a jacket from the bag."

Goniff handed over the entire bag. "I'll keep an eye on the road," he told them. "They ought to be back soon."

Despite Veronika's protests, Casino insisted on helping her into a green corduroy jacket.

"It's the Warden's," he told her, a grin on his face. "I swear it's his lucky charm. No matter where we go or what we do, he never loses that jacket."

She smiled, the kindness warming her as much as the thick material of the garment; her faint alarm at being left alone with the man fading. Curious, she asked, "Who is Betty?"

His face reddened a little. "My sister. You remind me of her."

"Is she in England?" Somehow she knew Betty wasn't. The man's eyes showed that he was far from his home and family - a feeling Veronika knew well.

"Nah." He shook his head, a faint smile on his face. "She's safe back in the States - America." His smile widened. "She's married, had a kid recently. I don't know how long it'll be before I get to see 'em, but Betty's promised me a photo of Veronica when she writes next."

"V-Veronika? That is the baby's name?"

"Yeah." His eyes showed that he was thousands of miles away, then he blinked. "Betty always loved that name."

Shyly, Veronika told him, "It is my name also."

He looked startled - as surprised as she'd felt when she'd heard the baby's name - then his dark eyes warmed with pleasure. "Well, whaddya know? I'll have to tell Betty when I write her."

The sound of twigs breaking reached her, and she turned to see Goniff's friendly face.

"'I can 'ear a car!" he exclaimed, then he disappeared back into the trees.

Casino grabbed the bag, and swung it up onto his shoulder. "With any luck, that'll be the Warden with yer husband."

~'~

As the car jerked to a halt, Craig looked around and saw the blond hair that Chief's sharp eyes had spotted. Throwing open the car door, he leaned out.

"Casino and the lady's just be'ind me," Goniff told him, pushing his way through the bushes. "We 'ad company."

Nodding, Craig got out of the car, a little surprised when the lady appeared wearing his green jacket. He stepped back to allow her to enter the car, and tuned out the tearful, but joyful, conversation he could hear, choosing instead to raise his eyebrows at Casino.

Unrepentantly, the con shrugged. "She was cold. Anyway, babe, the way that jacket keeps on turning up, I figured it'd bring her luck."

Craig shook his head. "Get in the front. Goniff, you'll have to sit on the floor in the back."

As Goniff settled down, almost on his feet, Craig reflected that it was just as well they only had an hour to drive to get to the sub; the cat burglar was heavier than he looked.

"Lieutenant Garrison?"

Craig turned his head to gaze at the professor, his wife clinging to him as though she'd never let him go again, though she was smiling at Craig, her tears still drying on her face.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

~'~

Sighing to himself, Craig placed the finished report on the pile, and started to open his mail. He swore there were days when he was glad to go on a mission, if only to escape the endless paperwork.

As he pulled the letter free from its envelope, Craig frowned at the unfamiliar writing, then smiled as the signed name brought back memories of cold French railway stations and dusty barns.

It had been six months since that mission - the cold of winter giving way to spring rain, then what passed for summer in England - but he'd sometimes wondered about the professor and his wife, especially when Casino had shown them pictures of his lovely little niece, Veronica.

The letter made him smile, and he abandoned his reports to go find his men. This was a piece of news he wanted to share.

Surprisingly, he found them in the Mansion - at least within its grounds. Like so many times before, they'd escaped from the Sergeant-Major and were entertaining themselves with a pack of cards.

"Not another mission, Warden," Goniff groused at him as Craig squatted by his side.

"Not this time." Craig grinned at the looks of surprise on their faces. "I've had a letter from the Grunewalds." Although Chief and Goniff looked blank for a second, as though trying to place the name, Craig noticed that Casino had no trouble in remembering them.

"Yeah, how are they?"

"Probably far better than they would be had they stayed in France," Actor replied, taking three cards.

"I think that's a given, Actor," Craig replied. "Mrs. Grunewald had a baby last week, a little girl." He ignored the looks of surprise and continued, "They wanted me to tell you guys they named her Betty."

Craig was sure the soft sheen in Casino's eyes wasn't just from being dazzled by the sun, but the man's voice was level enough, though his mouth twitched as he answered, "Well, whaddya know?"

"'Ere, this almost makes us uncles!" Goniff exclaimed, sounding pleased at the idea.

Leaving them to it, and hoping his men wouldn't decide to rob a bank in celebration, Craig headed back across the lawn, the letter still tucked in his pocket. Stopping at the edge of the path, he looked back and his suddenly quiet men, and smiled. Sometimes it was the smallest things that helped you see the bigger picture.

The end.


End file.
